1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipments and more particularly, to a racket having a replaceable grip sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a general racket, such as tennis racket or badminton racket, has, after it is made, fixed characteristics including, but not limited to, the size of the grip and the overall weight, such that a user can always choose a racket having specific characteristics that meet his/her need. However, if a user buys a racket with a big grip or a small grip and the undesired racket can not be returned or exchanged because it has been used for a certain period of time, the user may have to buy a new racket, causing increase of the user's economic burden. For a kid with a palm becoming larger and larger from time to time in a growth and development phrase, if it is needed to annually change a new racket having a grip of different size, the expense spent on the new rackets would be high.
In recent years, global warning has become worse gradually and natural resources have been increasingly consumed; therefore, resource separation, recycling and reuse and choosing a product having a low environmental impact are worldwide trend. For a conventional racket, if the frame of the racket becomes worn or broken or the grip is not fit for the user's palm, the usual way that the user may take is to discard the old racket and buy a new one. For kids in the growth and development phrase, this problem can be extensively seen. As a result, a considerable amount of rackets are discarded annually, causing the resource wasting problem and garbage handling problem. Therefore, how to enhance the reusability of racket so as to minimize the environmental impact due to the discarded rackets is always the topic of continued research and development in racket manufacturing industry.
Further, a conventional racket, e.g. a tennis racket, generally comprises a frame, a bridge extending from the frame, and a grip provided at the distal end of the bridge. When the ball-hitting surface of the racket hits a ball, the shock wave caused by hitting balls will be directly transmitted to the user's arm through, in succession the frame, the bridge and the grip sequent, such that the more the time that the user uses the racket to hit balls the higher the possibility that the user's arm gets a sports injury. Therefore, how to increase the shock-absorbing effect of the racket is also an issue to be worked out in the field of racket industry.